Una Vuelta de Tuerca
by Meletea
Summary: -Preludio de una primera vez- Afuera, una terrible tormenta amenaza con helarle los huesos a cualquiera. Adentro, calor, fuego contra su pecho, dejando que sus cuerpos sumamente transpirados resbalen en el otro. -Limones- *Regalo para Krisy Weasley*


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**UNA VUELTA DE TUERC****A**

**

* * *

**

No era extraño que estuviese lloviendo. El clima en Londres siempre incluía neblinas y lluvias torrenciales constantes. De hecho, desde hacía cinco días no dejaba de llover y el potente viento arrasaba con todo a su paso, siendo el Callejón Diagon ninguna excepción. La tormenta se intensificaba a cada segundo. La gente ya no podía salir a la calle; no podía siquiera cruzar la puerta de los negocios. Pero lo que sí resultaba extraño, era que estando en pleno invierno, día veinte de diciembre, aún no hubiera caído ni un mísero copo de nieve.

Afuera se imponía un frío abismal que lograba helar el rostro de cualquiera que se aventurara a salir de su casa, golpeando su piel tan súbitamente como aquellas gruesas gotas gélidas, congeladas, y, sin embargo, no había nieve. Nada, sólo escarcha. Y era esa misma helada lluvia la que empeoraba la sensación de hipotermia que sentían todos los que moraban en las tiendas de ese bendito callejón. Todos excepto... ellos dos.

No eran tontos. Sabían que la mejor manera de soportar esa noche tan húmeda y frígida era aislarse, permanecer encerrados y acompañados de las brasas de alguna hoguera. Y fue por eso que el muchacho de dieciocho años encendió la pequeña chimenea que adornaba su habitación y trabó la única puerta, generando así un reconfortante clima dentro de ella.

Hacía ya un par de meses que había decidido mudarse con su hermano mayor a Sortilegios Weasley -donde habían construido una suerte de apartamento en los pisos superiores-, para así acompañarlo a superar las desgracias que habían vivido la pasada primavera. Al estar ubicada en el último piso de la tienda podían oírse claramente el ruido de la lluvia chocar violentamente contra el frágil techo y el silbido del viento, amenazante. Las dos ventanas del cuarto ofrecían un panorama tan oscuro, borroso y húmedo que sólo lograba volver el intenso calor del fogón aún más absorbente.

Y eso era lo que ellos dos sentían. Calor. Fuego contra su pecho. La luz rojiza los bañaba de un inmenso mar de colores cálidos y diluyentes, perdiéndose al alejarse un poco de las brasas. Tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y les ardía toda la extensión de su piel. Se asfixiaban. Su respiración estaba completamente agitaba, exhalando en cada suspiro bocanadas de éter caldeado que se transformaba instantáneamente en vapor. Les faltaba el aire del sofoco que sentían, pero aún así, la sensación de estar sufriendo tan estuoso calor era extremadamente placentera. Y eso se debía a que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no sólo sentían ese efecto por el fuego de la chimenea.

Sus cuerpos estaban sumamente transpirados. Las gotas de sudor recorrían su piel masculina y Hermione las saboreaba deleitosamente al sentirles su gusto tibio y aroma a jabón. Ella también estaba húmeda. Su cabello ondulado se le pegaba a la piel de la nuca y a la delgada camiseta que aún traía puesta. Sintió una gota de sudor viajar desde la base de su oreja hasta perderse en medio de su pecho, trazando un insinuante camino que él estaba dispuesto a recorrer.

Se besaban apasionadamente. La lengua de Ron estaba tan resbalosa, tan cálida, que al adentrarse en su boca embebía sus labios. Hurgaba, los acariciaba lenta, fuerte y profundamente. Deslizaba su boca con suavidad buscando respuesta en la lengua de ella, desesperado. La tenía atrapada. Presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo firmemente, mientras sus manos la infringían recorriendo toda su piel con la misma sensualidad con la que la besaba, lenta y penetrantemente.

Hermione seguía vestida. Él no. Sólo su pantalón de jeanrecubría la densidad húmeda de su cuerpo. Quería sacárselos, quería quedar en completa libertad frente a ella. Apretaban demasiado. Ambos gemían lentamente con la voz más grave de lo normal a medida que los besos se tornaban más desenfrenados, buscando más y más sensaciones extasiadas y recorriendo la piel de sus cuellos con sus bocas. Ron llegó hasta su hombro. Se aventuró a dibujar el trayecto de su clavícula bajando aún más los labios, saboreando el gusto a lujuria que encerraba ese cuerpo. Hermione volvió a gemir. Ron tomó esto como una provocación, por lo que guió sus labios aún más abajo en su viaje mientras con sus manos subía la delicada tela que recubría la cintura de ella.

Hermione acariciaba la espalda desnuda de él sobre ella; la presiona y rasgaba suavemente con las uñas al sentir la fricción de su pelvis acrecentarse en contra de sus caderas. Se dejaba explorar. Sabía que ya no podrían contenerse más. Lo iba a dejar redescubrir todo su cuerpo con la mirada, sus manos, esa lengua... Volvió a gemir más roncamente ahora. Ron había llegado hasta uno de sus pechos y lo presionaba delicadamente mientras se acercaba hacia el centro de éste con su lengua, mojándolo todo a su paso. Sentía calor; sentía fiebre. Quería lamer esa endemoniada zona de una maldita vez, pero la camiseta de ella seguía interfiriendo en su camino. Ron presionó su pelvis aún más y el sudor del torso de ambos provocó que resbalaran sobre sus cuerpos. La remera ahora sólo llegaba a cubrirle los senos de tan elevada que estaba. ¿Para qué demonios seguía allí?

—¿Por qué no...?

Pero la sugerencia que Ron planeaba hacerle jamás llegó a completarse, ya que al oír su voz tan grave, tan ronca y jadeante, se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto lo delataba su voz. Era imposible que ese incontrolable deseo no se expresara en esas débiles palabras. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que intentase volver a pedírselo, ya que Hermione había entendido a la perfección. Saliendo de debajo de Ron, tomó con ambas manos la camiseta, se la pasó por la cabeza y terminó tirándola a un lado de la cama, frente a la chimenea. Casi estaba libre, sólo faltaba ese diminuto brasier que abrazaba sus senos. Ron sentía celos de ese objeto y lo odió tanto como amó el sentir el cuerpo de Hermione adecuarse al suyo nuevamente, aunque ahora estuvieran arrodillados sobre las sábanas. La tenía contra su pecho, sus delineados músculos enmarcando el delicado torso de ella. Besándola, devorándole la boca, apoderándose de su rostro con las dos manos mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, bajó un brazo hacia la espalda de ella tanteando el brasier y liberó de su agarre a los senos de Hermione. Sin dejar de besarla, se recostó encima suyo y dejó caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, aturdido de tanto placer.

Se enderezó un poco para observarla. Hermione se ruborizó al ver las pupilas expandidas y los ojos perdidos y completamente idiotizados con los que la examinaba. Sin preguntárselo, sin siquiera insinuárselo con la mirada, Ron la tomó por las caderas y retiró lentamente la falda que hasta ahora había traído puesta, antes de sacarse su propio pantalón. Hermione bajó la vista y fijó los ojos en su ingle al notar la excitación prominente imposible de ocultarse en los boxers ajustados de Ron. La luz del fuego les brindaba un matiz totalmente instigador a la piel de ambos, haciendo creer que sus cuerpos llameaban también. Y por dentro realmente estaban ardiendo. Ron no pudo soportarlo y se abalanzó una vez más sobre ella sintiendo ahora más detalladamente que nunca cómo su virilidad empujaba y luchaba por abrirse paso entre las piernas de Hermione, mientras ella gemía y suspiraba extasiada con cada nueva fricción que sentía. Gemía en sus oídos, gemía en su boca. Él la besó, recorrió todo su pecho con los labios, lamiendo cuanto quería a su paso mientras presionaba aún más fuerte, salvaje. No tenía sentido seguir con esa maldita ropa interior.

Ron deslizó la mano por su baja espalda, titubeante, hasta encontrarse con los glúteos de ella, cálidos y tensos por la sorpresa de la acción. Metió sus dedos por dentro de las bragas, dispuesto decididamente a sacar la última prenda que lo separaba del cuerpo de Hermione. Ya podía sentir la piel desnuda bajo la única tela que ella llevaba puesta; tiró hacia abajo, pero se detuvo cuando ella habló con voz ronca, en medio de un jadeo.

—Ron... —Ella gimió nuevamente al sentir la presión bien definida entre sus piernas—, quiero... oh... quiero hacerlo...

—Yo también... —susurró él en su oído, dejando que la pasión se adueñara de su voz para después dirigirse vorazmente hacia su cuello.

—Esto... ¡Oh, Ron! —jadeó ella, al sentir como él le retiraba la última prenda y tocaba posesivamente esa zona de cuerpo—. No puedo... es decir, sí quiero. Es... demasiado... —logró articular entre gemidos.

Ron sólo apartó la mano de la intimidad de ella para desprenderse suavemente de su propia ropa interior. Ahora ya estaban completamente desnudos, Vacilante, se inclinó hacia Hermione y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de ella. Quedó con el torso elevado mirando fijamente a sus ojos turbios y entrecerrados, preparándose para adentrarse en su cuerpo por primera vez. Gemía, su respiración estaba tan precipitadamente acelerada que parecía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

—Me encanta... saber que... soy el primer... hombre que viste desnudo —susurró él entrecortadamente, haciendo pausas para dejar de jadear, aunque sin dejar de besarla.

—Y me encanta saber que... yo también... soy la primera —dijo Hermione, arrastrando las palabras a la vez que posaba las manos en la cadera de Ron y la atraía hacia sí, dispuesta a unirlo enteramente a su cuerpo. Pero inexplicablemente, él contuvo el movimiento—. ¿Qué... pasa? —jadeó ella con el anhelo distendido en su voz—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, esta vez algo alarmada—. ¿Ron?

El chico sólo se recostó encima de ella, dejándole sentir todo su cuerpo húmedo, caliente, y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Espera un segundo —respondió él afinando la voz, demostrando claramente algo de temor.

Hermione observó el techo oscuro por unos momentos, pensativa, antes de apartarse un poco de su lado y mirarlo fijamente.

—_Sí_ soy la primera que viste desnuda —espetó afirmativamente—, ¿verdad? —El tono en su voz fue categórico. Al no obtener respuestas, volvió a preguntar arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Lavender?

Ron se tensó completamente y el sudor cálido y suave que hasta entonces había recorrido su cuerpo se tornó al instante muy frío y pegajoso. Elevó un poco su rostro y miró de reojo a Hermione, quien había girado la cabeza para afrontarlo lo más que podía en la posición en que se encontraban. Al cruzar las miradas y ver lo que delataban sus ojos, Hermione empujó literalmente a Ron de encima de ella, se sentó en la cama bruscamente y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó tímidamente el chico en un susurro, mientras se cubría las partes más íntimas con una sábana.

—Me largo de aquí —contestó ella crudamente al colocarse de un sólo tirón las bragas.

—¡No! Espera, Hermione, ¿cómo que te largas? ¡Afuera hay una tormenta terrible!

—Usaré la chimenea de la planta baja.

—George no compró polvo floo, ya no queda más —dijo él, arriesgándose a tocarle la espalda.

—¡Entonces me aparezco en la Madriguera y listo! —contestó Hermione agresivamente, mientras apartaba la mano de él de la misma manera.

—No, espera —Ron la detuvo justo cuando ella llegó a ponerse el brasier y le sostuvo loS brazos—. No quiero que te vayas...

—¡Déjame en paz, Ronald! —gritó Hermione, intentando soltarse en vano—. ¡Quiero irme ahora!

—Hermione, quiero contarte esto —dijo Ron culpablemente, bajando la mirada—. No quiero ocultarte nada y... quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Hermione pensó un momento. Siempre había tenido esa duda en su interior pero también siempre había creído que si Ron no le decía nada, era porque jamás había pasado _nada_. Ahora que aquella sospecha se había acrecentado enormemente, no creía ser capaz de contener su curiosidad por mucho más tiempo, menos si eso significaba tener que estar peleada con Ron durante el día de Navidad.

—De acuerdo —asintió Hermione enfurruñada, mientras se recostaba dentro de las sábanas lo más alejadamente posible de Ron y miraba al techo con la cara infantilmente fruncida en un gesto de enojo—. Habla —ordenó sin mirarlo.

Ron respiró hondamente antes de empezar. Se sentó a su lado tratando de no rozar a Hermione (no quería alterarla antes de tiempo), cerró los ojos desalentadoramente, volvió a respirar, y comenzó.

—Estábamos en el colegio... no recuerdo con exactitud qué día, de lo único que estoy seguro es que fue antes de mi cumpleaños...

—¿Qué cumpleaños? —interrumpió Hermione cortantemente. Aún no se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada y mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—El número diecisiete, Hermione, ¿cuál otro iba a ser? —La chica se enderezó ahogando un grito de furia y atentó a irse, pero Ron la detuvo una vez más—. ¡Dijiste que ibas a escucharme! Por favor, Hermione... —se enderezó él también para susurrarle suplicantemente—, sólo te pido que me escuches y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras —le aseguró.

—No estoy segura de querer escuchar esto —contestó ella al mirar fijamente las brasas consumirse en un rincón de la pequeña habitación. Sus ojos ya amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

—Por favor, déjame contarte... —rogó él. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Hermione notó la profunda pena que él sentía y logró conmoverse. Por ese motivo, ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza y volvió a recortarse, esta vez dándole la espalda. Ron agregó: —Sólo te pido una cosa —Ella giró para afrontarlo—, no me interrumpas**.**

Completamente irritada, volvió a asentir con el ceño extremadamente fruncido. Ron echó un vistazo a la horrible tormenta que se desataba afuera de su ventana y a la inminente oscuridad que allí reinaba. Aún seguía transpirado, y su respiración, lejos de calmarse, se había alborotado incluso más de lo que ya estaba debido a los nervios que le provocó la repentina vuelta de tuerca de la situación. Se asustó un poco de lo que podría pasar después de decirle lo que quería, pero juntó fuerzas nuevamente y prosiguió.

—Bueno... eh... —No sabía por dónde empezar, tenía demasiadas cosas que contar y no quería dar el paso equivocado. «Supongo que el comienzo sería la mejor opción», se dijo a sí mismo antes de continuar—. En ese momento yo salía con Lavender y...

—Ja… —bufó Hermione por lo bajo, pero aún así, Ron logró escucharla.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería no decirle nada, él ignoró el sonido sarcástico.

—... y en ese momento tú y yo estábamos _distanciados _—remarcó la última palabra. Hermione no dio señales de vida—. En fin, Lavender estaba demasiado... eh... _emocionada _con nuestra relación y había empezado a tocar ciertos puntos...

—Creo que ya dejamos en claro que así lo hizo —espetó Hermione agriamente, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Por favor, Hermione!, ¡estoy tratando de decirte algo importante! —se exasperó Ron—. Deja de interrumpir a cada maldito segundo porque te juro que...

—¡¿Qué? —amenazó ella.

Ron no supo qué contestarle, simplemente se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Se dedicó a estudiarla. Ella estaba allí, recostada a su lado y sólo usando su ropa interior. Húmeda... mojada... Aún la respiración la notaba algo agitaba por la forma en que subía y bajaba su pecho. Delineó su cuerpo con la mirada. La recorrió pasando por sus ojos turbios, los labios enrojecidos y dilatados por los besos, las gotas de sudor decorando sus pechos, bajando sinuosamente hasta su ombligo, y más abajo... más abajo... Ron se relamió inconscientemente, y su virilidad volvió a potenciar. Dudó unos segundos, pero inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su bóxer en medio de toda la ropa revoleada por el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione, algo alertada por la actitud que había tomado Ron.

—Me visto —contestó él, al ponerse su ropa interior—, así podemos irnos de una vez —finalizó.

—¿No vas a contarme nada? —preguntó ella, claramente desilusionada y arrepentida de no haberlo dejado hablar. Ron no contestó, sino que se dedicó a ponerse un calcetín blanco; el otro aún no lo hallaba—. Espera, Ron —dijo ella, sin abandonar ese tono decidido en su voz—, te prometo que me quedaré en silencio.

Ante la propuesta, el chico pareció acceder, ya que -aunque lo dudó unos instantes- volvió a dejarse caer sentado sobre la cama.

—Está bien —dijo él—, ¡pero promete que no volverás a interrumpir! —exigió.

—Voy a tratar.

—Bien —Ron volvió a recostarse y meditó unos momentos sobre dónde se había quedado—. Ah, sí —espetó una vez que lo recordó—. Bueno, Lavender había empezado a querer ahondar mucho más en la relación —Mientras lo decía, su rostro se tornaba de un increíble tono rojizo que lograba armonizar con el color cálido de la habitación—, y yo... bueno... había accedido a algunas cosas —Ahora el rubor era ya casi del mismo color que su cabello. Hermione cerró los ojos pacientemente e intentó morderse la lengua, pero no pudo contenerse.

—¿Qué... —comenzó ella a preguntar débilmente cuando vio que Ron asentía con la cabeza dando lugar a su pregunta—, clase de cosas?

—Bueno... besos más que nada. Los profundizaba demasiado y... me tocaba —Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par ante la declaración—. ¡Oh, no! No quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Es decir, me tocaba, sí, pero no _de esa manera_—hizo un gesto con los ojos señalando cierta zona de su cuerpo—. La espalda, los brazos, incluso hasta una vez me tocó el trasero.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Hermione, horrorizada—. Ahórrate esos detalles, por favor —pidió asqueada—. Y tampoco quiero saber qué partes de _su_ cuerpo _tú_ le tocabas.

Ron se ruborizó fugazmente ante el comentario, pero continuó.

—Bueno, la cosa es que ella hacía tiempo que estaba queriendo algo más, y yo... bueno, hacía de cuenta que no entendía lo que me estaba insinuando. Un día me dijo que tenía un enorme regalo de cumpleaños para mí, y que me lo quería dar apenas se hiciera la hora cero del primero de marzo —Se detuvo un momento para respirar hondamente. Estaba temblando de los nervios y su corazón bombeaba furiosamente. La expresión de Hermione no era mucho mejor—. Por eso, la noche anterior a mi cumpleaños... nos encontramos en la sala común.

—Pero... —Ron rodeó los ojos. Ya le era bastante difícil juntar la fuerza necesaria para contarle semejante cosa justamente a ella mientras la tenía así, semi entregada, como para que encima estuviera interrumpiéndole a cada rato. Sin embargo, volvió a dejar lugar a su pregunta—, esa noche yo bajé a la sala común —continuó Hermione—. Estuve sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea largo rato hasta pasada la medianoche. Lo recuerdo porque... —agregó al notar la mirada extraña en los ojos de él—, porque a las doce en punto tiré al fuego una carta que te había escrito.

—¿Me habías hecho una carta? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

—La tenía por si llegábamos a arreglarnos antes de tu cumpleaños —agregó ella—, como un obsequio. Obviamente, cuando llegó la hora y aún ni siquiera habíamos hablado, la destruí.

—¿En serio? —Ron sonreía de lado a lado, sorprendido por tal declaración—. ¿Y qué decía la carta? —preguntó, curioso.

—No cambies de tema —espetó ella—. El punto es que en ningún momento te vi en la sala común —agregó sospechosamente.

—Bueno, es que... —El sudor de Ron era cada vez más frío y pegajoso, mientras que su cara ya no podía ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba—, no nos quedamos allí —Hermione levantó una ceja, escéptica—. Nos fuimos a... a... —juntó aire nerviosamente—, a...

—¡¿Adónde? —exigió Hermione, entre impaciente, temerosa y fastidiada.

—A la sala que viene y va —Ron cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. «Al menos no tiene la varita en la mano», se consoló, aguardando una dolorosa golpiza.

Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció en silencio, muy quieta, armando las piezas en su cabeza. Después de bastante tiempo contemplando la nada, se dispuso a acotar algo.

—¿A la Sala de los Requerimientos? —preguntó. Su voz no demostraba absolutamente nada. Ni furia, ni locura, ni celos, ni dolor. Nada. Tal vez, sólo tal vez , un poco de desilusión. Ella habría querido ser la primera mujer en la vida de Ron. Obviamente, había llegado demasiado tarde—. Eso lo explica todo —finalizó.

Ron abrió los ojos y la observó. Hermione tenía el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Miraba fijamente hacia un punto luminoso entre las llamas que la alumbraban, pero sus ojos no demostraban tener ninguna luz que los avivara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron algo preocupado mientras seguía analizándola con la mirada. Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Crees que deba continuar? —ella volvió a asentir.

No podía creerlo. No entendía como habían pasado de estar a punto de hacer el amor, de estar tan íntimamente conectados, a tener esa enorme e insuperable distancia que los separaba en ese preciso momento. No era justo, ni para ella ni para Ron, que el mejor día de sus vidas se les haya arruinado de esa manera. Pero ya nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

—Está bien —acordó el chico sin dejar de estar un poco inquieto por la actitud de ella—. Creo que voy a terminar de contarte esto lo más rápidamente posible —Hermione volvió a asentir con la mirada perdida—. Una vez que llegamos allí, comenzamos a... bueno, a besarnos. Pero esta no fue como las otras veces... —El sonrojo que había mermado de la piel de Ron volvió a aparecer—. El beso se estaba intensificando demasiado y... yo, la verdad, es que... —Hermione salió del letargo para enfocar su atención en él—. ¡No soy de piedra! —se defendió antes de seguir—. El beso... es decir, todo, me... me estaba gustando _demasiado._

Hermione cerró los ojos y, por fin, una lágrima escapó a sus mejillas. Hipó una vez, pero enseguida se limpió los párpados y miró a Ron, intentado fingir una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya escuché suficiente —le dijo mientras otra lágrima caía a su rostro. Los ojos de Hermione estaban completamente rojos y ya no podía seguir conteniendo el llanto ni un segundo más. Sin embargo, mantenía esa dolorosa y triste sonrisa sobre los labios—. Quiero irme a casa.

No fue una orden, tampoco un pedido, sino más bien una súplica. Sabía que no podía enfadarse con él por algo que había hecho cuando no sabía que ella lo amaba, pero el dolor era inaguantable. Quería alejarse de él lo más rápidamente posible. Quería pensar. Quería estar sola. Ron la tomó de las mejillas y ella, inexplicablemente, no lo rechazó. No tenía fuerzas necesarias para oponerse. No tenía fuerzas para nada.

—Ya casi termino, te lo juro. No llores Hermione, me rompes el corazón —le dijo él, dulcemente.

«Tú ya rompiste el mío», pensó ella, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para dejar escapar el resto de las lágrimas contenidas.

Ron le limpió el rostro con los dedos y le besó una de las mejillas.

—No llores —volvió a pedir. Se apartó un poco de ella y se dispuso a proseguir—. Bueno —respiró hondamente antes de hacerlo—, por lo que pude notar, a Lavender también le estaba gustando demasiado —Hermione negó asqueada y suplicante con la cabeza, pero él no se detuvo—. Se apartó un poco de mí y... luego vi aparecer de la nada una cama con sábanas rojas a un costado de donde estábamos sentados. Espera, Hermione, en serio que debes escuchar el final —le dijo cuando ella amagó a levantarse—. Lavender me dijo que... que quería... —su rostro volvió a tornarse fugazmente de un morado—, _hacerlo _conmigo —Hermione abrió los ojos exageradamente por la impresión—. Sí, yo también me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me lo dijo. Es decir, sabía que ella quería, pero nunca pensé que me lo diría de esa manera. Yo jamás había pensado en hacerlo. Bueno, por lo menos no con ella —le dijo, levantando la vista hacia Hermione y sonriéndole—. Por eso le dije que prefería esperar antes de dar un paso tan grande.

—¿Y ella que te dijo? —preguntó Hermione débilmente y sorbiéndose la nariz, aunque por suerte, la respuesta de Ron ya la había tranquilizado un poco.

—No me dijo nada. Se limitó a levantarse la remera y quedar sin nada puesto frente a mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Lo que oíste —afirmó él—. Y al parecer, usar brasier no era su estilo —rió, pero enseguida se dio cuenta del error y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó ella, curiosa y temerosa, y aún así, definitiva.

—Quedé sin habla —El rostro de Hermione se endureció de golpe—. ¡No! Es decir, quedé sorprendido. No esperaba que reaccionara así. Ella _realmente_ quería darme un _gran _regalo de cumpleaños. Entonces empecé a tartamudear y le dije... le dije que...

La mente de Ron comenzó a divagar y se perdió en el recuerdo de aquella noche.

—_¡Lavender! —gritó Ron, sorprendido—. Haz... Hazme el favor de ponerte esa remera, en serio —le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a agitársele aún más la respiración._

—_¿Por qué?, si sabes que te gusta lo que ves... —añadió la chica invitadoramente mientras se le acercaba muy despacio._

—_Sí que me gusta... ¡Es decir...! —Ron negó con la cabeza fuertemente y volvió a darle la espalda—... no debemos estar aquí, alguien podría vernos._

—_Nadie va a vernos mientras estemos aquí adentro... ¡O vamos Won-Won! —Lavender ya había llegado hasta donde estaba parado Ron y comenzado a masajearle la espalda por encima de la camisa—. ¿Por qué no te quitas esta cosa y festejamos tu mejor cumpleaños? —agregó con una enorme sonrisa._

_Ron se dejó hacer mientras las manos de Lavender iban recorriéndole toda la espalda, hasta que reaccionó de golpe y se apartó de un salto de ella._

—_No —espetó, débilmente. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y la mirada, algo perdida—. No... no puedo Lavender, de... —la mirada lo traicionó y bajó, expectante, hasta los pechos descubiertos de su compañera. Se detuvo un instante para contemplarlos y luego finalizó la oración con un suspiro—... verdad._

—_¿No puedes? —preguntó la chica, fingiendo dulzura en la voz—. Pues a mí me parece que sí —Justo en ese instante, Lavender bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Ron bruscamente y lo tomó por sorpresa de _esa_ zona de su cuerpo—. Y es más, yo te diría que estás a punto —agregó sensualmente, al soltar una risita tonta._

_Ron se sobresaltó al instante y no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus hormonas se habían desatado ante la provocación de la chica -siempre lo hacían cuando Lavender se atrevía a bajar la mano allí-, pero su mente aún se mantenía lo suficientemente fría como para pensar con algo de cordura. Así que, luchando tenazmente contra su propio cuerpo, tomó la mano de la chica y la apartó de sí._

—_Lavender... —dijo él, agachándose para tomar la camisa de ella y tendérsela tímidamente—, creo que... creo que debemos esperar —finalizó, conteniendo la respiración._

«No», se dijo a sí mismo. «Definitivamente tendré que obviar esa parte», pensó antes de continuar

—Le dije que no quería hacerlo allí, que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados —le dijo a Hermione para terminar completamente sonrojado y suspirando aliviado.

—¿Y cuándo fue el momento y lugar adecuados? —preguntó ella sospechosamente, arqueando una ceja.

—Creí que iba a ser esta madrugada, aquí en mi habitación —sonrió él.

—¿Entonces no llegaste a nada más con Lavender? —Ron negó con la cabeza—. ¿Como hiciste para no llegar a nada más después de que ella... tomara la decisión de... de hacerlo? —preguntó, suspicaz, como si todavía quedara algún punto sobre el cual debía dudar.

—Ese mismo día me envenenaron, Hermione... —le dijo como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que le podría haber hecho—. Después de que me recuperé, por suerte, nosotros volvimos a ser amigos —agregó, sonriente—. Y por si no lo recuerdas, yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo huyendo de ese insoportable _Won-Won_.

Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risita cuando escuchó ese estúpido apodo. La risa fue nerviosa, feliz. No había sido tan grave como se lo había imaginado. Bueno, sí había sido grave, ¡pero, Merlín! ¡Sí que se había imaginado cosas _muy_ diferentes! Aunque aún así, había un tema que no entendía del todo.

—¿Y por qué te tensaste tanto cuando pregunté si yo era la primera mujer que veías desnuda? —preguntó inquisidoramente.

—Porque _técnicamente_, no lo eres —Hermione frunció el ceño, y Ron se aclaró en un susurro que provocó que se sonrojara hasta las orejas—. La vi sin nada de la cintura para arriba —murmuró, mortificado.

—¡Ay, Ron! —Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa. Si se hubiera enterado de ese hecho en una situación totalmente diferente, seguramente no le hubiera parecido tan insignificante, pero ahora, lo único que le importaba era que él seguía allí, entero, puro y todo para ella—. Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó Ron mientras era apretujado fuertemente por los brazos de su compañera.

—Un poco —contestó ella sinceramente—, pero ahora estoy más aliviada que otra cosa. Aunque no puedo asegurarte que mañana no vaya a armarte un escándalo cuando vuelva a pensarlo en frío —Ron sonrió, pero cuando Hermione lo miró seriamente para hacerle saber que hablaba en serio, la sonrisa se borró de los labios—. Además me alegro de que hayas sido sincero conmigo —agregó—. Porque... ya que estamos... yo también tendría que confesarte algo.

Ron se apartó bruscamente de ella y la miró escrutadoramente a los ojos.

—¿Confesar? —preguntó, sospechosamente—. ¿Confesar qué?

Hermione se fingió un poco nerviosa y enderezó en la cama. Mirándolo culpablemente, comenzó a revolver las manos en su regazo. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas.

—¿Confesar qué? —espetó Ron con una voz potente y decidida.

—Es que... cuando... eh...

—¡¿QUÉ? —se impacientó Ron, sintiendo la furia ardiendo en sus entrañas.

—¡No me grites! —replicó Hermione, enfadada—. Cuando... ¡Ay, cómo te digo esto! Cuando yo... estaba con...

—¿VICKY? —preguntó él, encolerizado de rabia. Hermione cerró los ojos y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. No necesitaba escuchar nada más—. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ESE DESGRACIADO? ¡Y YO PREOCUPÁNDOME POR VER SEMI DESNUDA A LAVENDER! ¡Y ENCIMA ME SENTÍA CULPABLE! ¡PERO QUÉ IMBÉCIL! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

—Ron, no grites. No es tan así como lo dic...

—¿No es tan así? ¡¿QUE NO ES TAN ASÍ? ¡HERMIONE! ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO? ¡DIME YA MISMO QUÉ TE HIZO ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO PORQUE TE JURO QUE LO MATO! ¡LO MATO! ¡NO ME TOQUES, TE DIJE! —Ron respiraba extremadamente agitado y los gritos resonaban por toda la habitación. No dejaba que Hermione lo tocara. La furia, los celos y la bronca se habían apoderado de su mente y se encontraba completamente fuera de sí. Estaba totalmente sacado— ¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE HIZO, HERMIONE? ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TENÍAS? ¡¿QUINCE? ¡QUINCE! ¡TENÍAS QUINCE AÑOS Y ESE DEGENERADO SE TE TIRÓ ENCIMA! ¡VIOLADOR DE MIERDA! ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡TE JURO QUE VOY A MATARLO!

—¡Shhh! ¡Ron, cálmate, no quiero que escuche George!

—¡NO ME CALMO UN CARAJO! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ESCUCHE GEORGE! ¡QUE SE ENTERE! ¡QUE SE ENTERE QUE ME CAGARON! ¡ME CAGARON! ¡AAAAGGGGHHHH! ¡BÚLGARO HIJO DE MIL 舵舷舸舵!

—¡RON! —gritó Hermione, al agarrarlo por el rostro e interrumpirle el insulto—. ¡Deja de gritar que va a subir Geor...!

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES, MALDITA SEA! ¡CEJUDO VIOLADOR DE MIERDA! ¡ESE DESGRACIADO TE METIÓ MANO ANTES QUE YO! ¡Y TÚ TE DEJASTE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡TÚ TE DEJASTE! ¡LO GOZASTE! ¡¿TE GUSTÓ? ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI TE GUST...!

¡PLAF!

La mano quedó marcada en el rostro de Ron dejando el sitio extremadamente ardiente y colorado. Ambos chicos respiraban agitados y se encontraban bastante exaltados. Hermione no había tenido opción alguna más que pegarle lo más fuertemente que podía para hacerlo volver en sí. El insulto que disimuladamente le estaba sugiriendo estaba a punto de llegar demasiado lejos. Ron se encontraba inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar nuevamente. Su mente trabajaba velozmente y la cantidad de frases, imágenes y situaciones que se le cruzaban por ella no le dejaban lugar al habla.

—Ron, ¡Ron! —Hermione lo llamaba chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¿Estás bien? —dijo al agitar una mano delante de su rostro—. Creo que mejor vamos con alguien para que te ve...

—¿QUÉ te hizo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, claramente desquiciado.

—No me hizo nada —contestó ella, tomándolo del rostro y besándole dulcemente los labios—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Viktor. Quería contarte que Mclaggen...

—¿MCLAGGEN?

—¡No te adelantes a los hechos otra vez, Ron! —dijo, sonriendo—. Te quería contar lo que había ocurrido con Mclaggen en la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. Ya que estábamos con confesiones, me pareció oportuno. ¡Pero no te preocupes! —le dijo cuando el abrió la boca para escupir alguna grosería—, yo lo puse en su lugar —sonrió, satisfecha—. Si quieres te cuento como pasó, pero me parece mejor dejarlo para otro momento... —acotó, acurrucándose a su lado—, cuando estés más calmado.

—¿No te hizo nada? —volvió a preguntar, neurótico y con la mirada perdida.

—¡No, tonto! —dijo, al volverlo a besar—. Lo de Mclaggen fue sólo un baile horrible y... nada más —dijo tras haber dudado unos momentos sobre contarle o no lo que realmente había pasado esa noche y por qué había huido despavorida del lado de aquél. Finalmente, se decidió por dejar las cosas tranquilas, aunque sea por el momento, para explicarle todo una vez que Ron estuviera menos susceptible—. ¿Estás mejor ahora? —preguntó, al verlo recostarse sobre la cama.

—Prométeme que nunca más me dejarás pensar algo tan feo —pidió él con la vista al techo, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Prométeme que nunca más verás semi desnuda a otra chica —demandó ella a cambio.

—Hecho.

—Hecho —contestó ella, satisfecha, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

—Me siento mal... —acotó Ron, exagerando la situación mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente sudada—, y tengo mucho frío.

—Yo también tengo frío —acordó ella, tapándose con la sábana.

Pasados unos minutos sin decir nada y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mirando al techo y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, Ron se inclinó de lado hacia Hermione y besó su mejilla.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Mmm? —gimió ella con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando claramente de la paz que había vuelto a envolver la habitación.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó, ansioso, como si estuviera esperando por abrir una caja llena de ranas de chocolate.

—No —Hermione contestó sonriendo y sin despegar los párpados—. ¿Tú sí?

—No... —respondió insinuantemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, recostado a su lado. Volvió a besarle la mejilla, esta vez más tierna, húmeda y suavemente que antes—. ¿Y sigues teniendo frío? —agregó él en un murmuro provocador.

Hermione pensó unos momentos antes de contestar.

—¿Es esa una propuesta indecorosa? —preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo la sonrisa.

Ron se inclinó sobre ella y la besó tierna y dulcemente. La humedad y calidez habían vuelto a sus labios de un momento a otro.

—Puede ser... —respondió él galantemente antes de volver a besarla profunda y lentamente en los labios.

Otra vez, ese bendito calor.


End file.
